


Minato Namikaze Revived

by Stetopher1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Parent/Child Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stetopher1/pseuds/Stetopher1
Summary: Minato Namikaze is revived by the Kami's.





	1. Saving Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I thank this edit to LilyWhite_KittyWake thank you do much for the help!!!.  
If anybody's willing I really need a beta writer to help me. Please, and thank you.

I grunted as the village people attacked me on my Birthday October 10th; they call it the Fox Hunt. I don't know how long I had been being attacked by the village people when I heard Kakashi Hatake Chadori. I closed my eyes resigned to my fate then snapped my eyes open when I felt, and smelled someone else's blood. I turned my head confused then gasped when I seen Kakashi's arm inside the chest one of Village Ninja who was attacking me. I looked over the man's shoulder at Kakashi as he snarled.

"If you want to keep your lives leave now!"

All of the people attacking me ran, or vanished at his threat. Got to love the fact that they were scared of him. When they were all gone, Kakashi rushed over, and picked me up, taking me somewhere.

"Just hold on Naruto. I'll get you to the hospital and, everything will be okay." He said.

"No! Take me to my apartment, please!!"

"Naruto yo.."

"Fang please", I begged cutting him off.

He Stilled instantly looking at me shocked before nodding.

"Alright Naruto but we'll talk about this when we get there. No exception's understood?"

"Alright Fang." I answered resigned to my fate once again.


	2. Telling Fang (Kakashi) the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trusting Fang with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto I'm just using the Character's in my story Again I do not own Naruto.  
Insecure Naruto. Protective Kakashi. Naruto, and Kakashi Father son relationship. Incest in this story you have been warned. Don't like then don't read!!!

Fang carried me to my apartment gently I could smell the anger, and worry coming from him I was really uncertain if I should trust Fang with the truth. Unfortunately it was too late now I knew Fang wouldn't leave until he got the answers he desired.

When we got inside I sent my chakra out to my seal's so no-one could attack me again.Fang looked around in question so I said.

"Bathroom through the door at the back."

Fang spotted it, and stalked through it towards the bed placing me down carefully before asking.

"Where are your health kit's Naruto?"

I shifted my weight a little to alleviate the stabbing pain in my ribs before answering.

"Bathroom just through that door behind you."

Fang turned quickly stalking to the bathroom I grimaced in pain closing my eyes with a resigned sigh.

"Naruto?"

I opened my eyes

"Yeah Fang I'm still awake."He smiled just the tiniest bit before asking.

"Will you let me help you please?"

I tensed a little watching Fang warily before sighing once sitting up. I nodded once to Fang in answer. Kakashi sighed with relief carefully grasping my shirt ripping it down the middle quickly not that it really mattered considering it was already shredded from to kunai I had sticking out of my body before I pulled them out.

"If there is a next time Naruto please wait for someone else to be with you to looked at you before just pulling the kunai out they could of been in a main vein which could cause you to bleed out." Fang said alarmed.

I was careful not to tell him that one had been thankfully Kurama the nine tailed fox I have trapped inside of me quickly healed the major damage that had been done to my body.

"Kura are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"YEAH KIT I'M FINE JUST PISSED OF THAT THE VILLAGERS HURT YOU. YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU'RE HURT KIT!" He growled.

"I know kura I love you to." I answered softly.

He grumbled turning around. "YEAH YEAH KIT DON'T GET ALL SAPPY ON ME NOW." He told me not looking at me.

I chuckled softly in answer to that. "Sure kura whatever you say Fluff-ball.

He snarled getting to his paws quickly "DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT!" He roared I smirked before answering.

"You're the one who told me not to get sappy on you Kurama make up your mind either you want me to be sarcastic, or caring take your pick." Kura grumbled laying back down, and ignoring me.

I snickered softly before fading from my mind. Fang was just finishing bandaging my body up I watched him work silently waiting for him to be done. When Fang was done he sat back sighing softly I would of been worried had I not smelled his relief.

"There all done Naruto." I smiled just a little before answering.

"Thanks Fang I appreciate it." I said softly.

"I'm glad to help Naruto you shouldn't have to go through this to begin with." He answered tightly.

"I'm used to it now Fang don't worry about it I'm stronger than I look." I said calmly.

Kakashi stood up swiftly before yelling. "You shouldn't have to be used to this Naruto it not right you're a child. You should be able to be happy, and safe at the Festival not running for your life because the villagers are trying to kill you!" After he was done yelling his chest heaved with not only breathlessness, but also anger.I winced warily watching him silently know there was nothing I could say that would help at the moment.

Abruptly Fang whimpered before saying "Sorry Naruto I wasn't yelling at you I was yelling at what the villagers had done to you." I chuckled softly before saying.

"I know Fang don't worry if you had wanted to harm me you would of done so while the villagers were attacking me. Not save me then bandaging me up." I answered easily.

Kakashi sagged with relief then straightened suddenly before replying alarmed. "Naruto you really should of went to the hospital to get help there could be some internal damage.

I smelled his worry, and sighed before replying. "If I had went to the hospital they would of either refused to help me, or poisoned me they've done so before." I told him honestly.

Kakashi growled sharply before saying. "They have no right to turn you away Naruto if they do you should tell the Hokage." Kakashi told me firmly.

"Hokage sama know's Fang he's helped me with that before unfortunately right now he needs to be at the festival so he wasn't able to help me right now." I answered firmly.

Kakashi nodded before saying. "Alright I've done what I can for you right now so now we can talk." I grimaced in answer to that then sighed before saying.

"Alright Fang we can talk what is it you want to know?" I asked him curiously.

"Why were you outside Naruto you knew the villager's were going to attack you if you left your house?" Kakashi asked confused.

"don't have any food Fang I forgot to ask Hokage sama for my monthly money so I was trying to go hunting I haven't ate in a weak Fang I'm hungry." Kakashi blanched before whispering.

"A weak why haven't you eaten in a week?" I shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"No-one wants to serve me, and if they do it's either double/triple what it normally cost, or poisoned." I said heavily.

Then quickly said. "The Ramen shop is the only place I can get something to eat without that happening." I told him honestly.

"That's why you always eat roman" Fang yelled as if he had just figured something out.

I tilted my head to the side amused before nodding in answer. Kakashi froze suddenly I tilted my head to the side listening for anything I didn't hear anything so looked at him in question.

"Stay here!" He ordered firmly in answer before disappearing from in front of me I frowned warily before shrugging in answer quickly checking the wound's on my body most of them were gone so I unwrapped the bandages I didn't need.

I had only been able to check half of my wound's before Kakashi was suddenly in-front of me. I stilled in surprise then relaxed when I smelled the happiness coming off him in wave's then I smelled the food he had I rose my brow in answer to that. Kakashi was practically bouncing in place. I nearly snickered at that Kakashi held out the food to me I blinked in surprise carefully taking the food from him warily when I seen what it was I looked up at him shocked.

"How did you know Fang?" I asked him curiously.

"You said you were going to hunt for food so I thought you would like some meat" Kakashi said firmly although he was looking hopefully, and worried at the same time.

"You're right Fang I do like meat." I answered softly.

Kakashi relaxed after I said that. "Thank's Fang." I said before I quickly ate the food Kakashi had gotten me.

"Anytime Naruto." Kakashi murmured softly.

Fang smells heavily of relief. Suddenly his smell shifted into surprise I looked to him in confusion.

"Your wounds are healed." Fang breathed I blinked startled he knew I was the Jinchuriki of Kurama just like my mother was so why was he shocked by that?

I thought confused then grew alarmed he did know I was the Jinchuriki didn't he?

"YES KIT HE DOES, BUT KAKASHI NEVER KNEW I CAN HEAL MY JAILER'S. YOUR MOTHER, AND FATHER NEVER TOLD HIM THEY WERE WORRIED ABOUT HOW THE WOLF WOULD TAKE IT." Kura told me calmly.

I sagged with relief then straightened before telling Fang.

"As you know Fang I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, and he is able to heal my body. Severe wounds take longer to heal, but they do heal." I told Kakashi softly in answer.

Kakashi jolted in surprise looking at me in shock before saying.

"You know about the nine tails!." I tilted my head the tiniest bit before replying.

"It's kinda hard not to." I answered calmly.

"The adult's say it when they don't think I can hear them unfortunately for them due to me being the jailer of the fox I have heightened senses that's actually saved me a few time's had it not been for that I would've ate quite a bit of poison by now." I told him honestly.

Kakashi studied my for a minute's before saying.

"You know who your parents are." His voice was hesitant.

I smiled just the tiniest bit in answer before replying.

"Namikaze Minato otherwise known as Lord forth the fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina otherwise known as the red hot jalapeno." In confirmation to Kakashi soft inquiry.

Kakashi chuckled softly with his well known eye smile saying.

"You're a lot smarter than everyone gives you credit for hmm." I smiled softly before replying.

"Yeah no-one other than my Sensei Uchiha Itachi knew just how smart I really am." I told Kakashi easily then blanched fuck I thought I hadn't meant to tell Kakashi that!

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise before asking

"You were trained by Itachi?" Kakashi asked stunned.

I winced before saying

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that Fang please don't tell anybody Fang please I was told by Sensei not to tell anyone!"

I was panicked right now.

"Hey Naruto easy I won't tell anybody I promise." Kakashi answered placing his hand on my shoulders gently squeezing to comfort me.

I looked into his eye warily before sagging in relief when I seen, and smelled his honesty. Kakashi drew me into his arms hugging me softly I sagged into his arm's taking in his scent silently after a few seconds Kakashi asked me something that shocked me.

"Naruto would you like to live with me." Fang asked me softly I snapped my head up to look at him in shock before asking.

"You'd be willing to let me live with you?" I questioned softly.

"Yes Naruto I see you like my own pup I don't like when your hurt. As long as you're living with me I know you'll be safe."I hugged him tightly crying into his chest before answering.

"I'd love to Fang I see you as a father figure I have for a while now." I told him honestly.

Kakashi gave a pleased purr nussling my head I echoed it happily. After a few minute's he drew back I swallowed the whine I instinctively gave.

"Go get your stuff Pup, and then I'll take you to my place." Kakashi told me firmly I nodded happily before going to gather my stuff.

I got my bed roll, and then my pen, and paper to make my seal's before gathered the only other outfit I had plus the night cap Hokage sama got me then went to the front room with Fang.

"Is that everything Pup?" Kakashi asked confused.

I frowned before nodding.

"Yeah this is all." I answered honestly.

Kakashi closed his eye breathing deeply once I shied hesitantly Kakashi opened his eye looking at me I relaxed when his eye softened.

"Easy Pup I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the fact that you have so little it's not right." Kakashi said firmly.

"I have what's necessary to survive." I said calmly.

Kakashi winced before saying. "You should have more than that Pup it's not fair to you that nobody has stepped in before now to be there for you."

I frowned before saying Hokage sama has been there for me!" I said defensively.

"Kakashi sighed before crouching in front of me drawing me into his arms protectively before saying.

"I know Pup I know I just don't like how alone you've been. "I curled into his hold before saying you're here now Fang that's what matters."

Kakashi purred softly saying.

"Yeah Pup I'm here now, and I will be from now on!" I purred Happily nussling him scent marking him.

Kakashi stood up with me in his arms I jolted with a soft whimper. "Easy Pup I won't drop you don't worry." Kakashi murmured.

I relaxed into his hold before shifting in his hold so I could place everything I had in my hand's into the storage seal I had grabbed with my paper.

"Is that a storage seal Pup?" Kakashi asked interested.

"Yeah Sensei told me I was just like my Father when it comes to sealing I've always had a love for it to be honest." I whispered to him truthfully.

"Good to know Pup I'll be able to get you a couple sealing book's for you if you'd like?" I jolted in surprise before saying.

"You don't have to Papa." I whispered hesitantly.

Kakashi purred deeply before saying. "I want to get thing's you want my Pup." Kakashi told me happily.

"You don't mind me calling you Papa?" I asked him hesitantly. "Not at all Pup as a matter as a fact I love that you want to call me that." He answered happily his scent confirmed his word I sank into his hold in relief soon falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Bringing Naruto home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi take's Naruto to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto I'm just using the Character's in my story Again I do not own Naruto.  
Kakashi/Naruto Father son relationship. There is incest in this story if you don't like Don't read

I was worried when my Pup didn't keep talking to me I looked down then blinked in surprise when I seen my Pup was sleep. I purred happily cradling him even closer to my chest protectively happy that my Pup was comfortable enough with me to fall asleep in my arm's. Then guilt hit me again when I remember just how alone my Sensei's son had been up until now. Then determination hit me hard no longer would Minato Sensei's son be alone I'd be here for him from here on out no matter what. When I got to my house I carefully shifted my Pup into one arm while I unlocked my front door once it was open I gently shifted my Pup again careful not to wake him before carrying Naruto inside. Once I was inside I made a shadow clone to lock the door behind us. While my clone was doing so I carried my Pup to my room I'd place my Pup into his new room tomorrow for tonight I'll just keep my Pup in my room. I gently placed Naruto on my bed before calling my Ninken dog's to me. 

"What's up boss?" They asked me.

"Watch my Pup while I make sure the house is safe for the night." I ordered them firmly.

"Yes boss." They answered carefully climbing up into the bed, and curling around my Pup causing me to smile softly before going to do what I needed to wanting to quickly get back to my Pup to hold him while we sleep.

I chuckled to myself softly when I realized more often than not my Pup would be sleeping with me due to my over-protectiveness I had when it came to Naruto. I swiftly, but carefully checked the house to make sure My Pup would be safe through the night. Once I was sure of that I went to my room quickly stripping to the waist then carefully getting into my bed then gently cradled Naruto to my chest listening to my Pup breathing letting it soothe me into sleep.

I woke suddenly when I realized I wasn't smelling my Pup with me I quickly jumped to my feet searching for my Pup's Chakra panicking when I didn't feel him. I quickly followed my Pup's scent. Thankfully it hadn't rained last night I soon caught up with my Pup I followed him curiously when I watched my Pup jump over the Uchiha fence I widened my eye in surprise quickly following him in from the straight line he took told me he had done this many times before. When I caught up with him again I blinked interested when I seen my Pup pick up another kid Uchiha Sasuke my mind told me he seemed to be unconscious. I was worried.

"This isn't the first time Papa." My Pup said heavily.

"Sasuke does this almost nightly I do this everyday to check on Sasuke Just as I promised Itachi Sensei I would. Minor Chakra exhaustion." My Pup finished saying warily.

I followed my Pup as he took Sasuke inside of the Uchiha Compound after a minute we were in a room that was really emo I smelled Sasuke's scent completely sunk into the room telling me it was the kid's room. Once my Pup placed the kid on his bed Naruto hovered his hand over the kid's chest quickly healing the boy's chakra exhaustion I was stunned My Pup answered before I could ask him how.

"Itachi Sensei." it was stated bluntly.

I nodded in answer to that before asking. "Pup you do know Itachi is a trader right?" My Pup looked to me studying me silently before saying.

"Hokage Sama hasn't told you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Told me what?" I asked confused.

"Come we need to talk to The Hokage." Naruto said turning, and leaving quickly.

"Don't worry Papa Sasuke will be okay he'll wake in a few hour's he doesn't know I do this for him, and it's best he doesn't find out." My Pup told me heavily.

I hummed following my Pup to the Hokage's Tower.


	4. Talking to The third Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Kakashi talk to the hokage.

"Remember papa please don't tell anybody about my Sensi I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Don't worry pup I'll keep your secret."

I gave a small sigh of relief before replying.

"Thank's Papa."

"Anytime pup." Fang said calmly.

We stayed silent the rest of the walk to the tower I listened carefully once we got there. I chuckled softly when I heard the Hokage snoring. 

"What pup?" Fang asked behind me.

"You'll see." I answered easily.

I jumped straight up sliding into the open window the ANBU tensed in surprise then forced themselves to relax when they seen Kakashi pop up right behind me. When Fang saw the hokage he snickered.

"Oh now I understand why you were laughing pup." Fang said amused.

I turned my head with a wink before turning.

"Ji-Chan." I yelled 

Hokage Sama woke suddenly snorting "I'm up, I'm up just need to finish this last page." I shook with silent laughter before replying.

"Only one more page Ji-Chan to me it looks like an entire pile left." I teased him amused.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" The hokage asked me surprised.

"Ji-Chan It's important Kakashi, and I need to talk with you privately if you wouldn't mind?" I asked him firmly.

"Err okay Naruto." Hokage sama said doing a quick hand sign causing the ANBU to disappear then he hit the silencing seal I nodded with relief.

"Okay Ji-Chan I must confess something." I said heavily.

"What is it Naruto?" The Hokage asked softly.

"I know the truth about Itachi. I said bluntly honest.

The Hokage stiffened before saying.

"How?" Sharply.

"I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be. I watch people I have too if I want to survive. Itachi intrigued me the most being a prodigy he never did what was expected of him after watching so many people I've come to be able to know what a person's going to do next not with Itachi he never did what my instincts were telling me he was going to do. I watched him the most so I of all people know that Itachi didn't kill his family of his own free will. No he was forced into it wasn't he Hokage Sama. You ordered him to kill the Uchiha ninja's because of what Fugaku Uchiha was planning to do right?" I asked The Hokage calmly.

Ji-Chan sat back onto his chair watching me stunned I shifted uncomfortably wondering if I was going to be forced to defend myself against the Hokage. Before I could think to go out the window to run Fang demanded to know if what I said to the Hokage was true.

"Hokage Sama is what Naruto said true did you order Itachi to kill the Uchiha's? Why what was Fugaku planning to do the caused you to believe that the Uchiha's need to be killed off?" Fang asked the Hokage stunned.

The Hokage sighed bowing his head I straightened warily before the Hokage said.

"Yes Kakashi I was forced to make Itachi kill the Shinobi in his clan because Fugaku was going to force his clan to do a coup de graw he wanted to kill me and anybody who got in his way." The hokage said heavily.

"Not technically Fugaku actually just wanted his family to be free putting the Uchiha clan into their own compound, and forced them to stay there was causing the entire clan to become stressed out Fugaku was just trying to make people see the Uchiha's as members of the village Fugaku only buckled to the Uchiha's will due to the fact that the village wouldn't leave them alone they all blamed them for the nine tails attack. Yes an Uchiha controlled the Nine tailed fox that night I was born, but it wasn't an Uchiha from Kohana it was an Uchiha everyone believes to be dead Madara Uchiha. The man's not dead, and he wants the entire village destroyed. He's nut's!" I told them both honestly.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Both Fang, and The Hokage asked worried.

"People watching I've learned a lot about people that way." I answered shrugging my shoulders absently.

The hokage sat back into his chair seaming to mull over everything I'd just told them Fang was staring into space the same way I listened to everything around us waiting for them to do whatever they were going to do next. After a few minute's Hokage Sama said.

"Alright Kakashi Naruto this information is to stay between us do you both understand?" He looked at us expectantly.

"Hi Hokage Sama" Fang, and I answered firmly.

"Good now Naruto from now on if something like this comes up please tell me alright?"

"Hi." I answered calmly.

"There is one more thing you need to know. I understand you're already precautions, but you need to know you can't trust Danzo he has quite a few Uchiha Sharingan's in his arm. He also has one of Obito's Sharingan in his bandaged eye." I told him honestly.

"Do you have any proof of this?" The Hokage asked watching me steadily.

"I sighed this is something I can't answer how to." I warn him before releasing the seal forcing my Mangekyo/Rinne Sharingan to shut off. The Hokage gasped recoiling I locked my jaw before saying. "I can see the eye's with these." I told him firmly.

The Hokage just stared at me horrified before jolting when I forced my eye's to go dormant again. 

"How?" He rasped looking like I had just kicked a puppy in front of him.

"I was raped when I was almost three hence the Mangekyo Sharingan." I told him brutally Honest.

"The Rinne Sharingan is from my biological mother Uzumaki Kashina it woke up at the same time as the other I have to use a seal to force it to go dormant I'm blind for an hour after each time I do, but I have no choice I have to shut them off if I didn't I would just become a bigger target if I didn't."

The Hokage straightened looking, and smelling pissed I carefully backed up tensing when the Hokage asked.

"You were rapped?" through clenched teeth. I crossed my arms around my chest my eyes hardened before I replied.

"Yes I was I killed him in self defense." I snapped watching the Hokage distrustfully.

Hokage Sama sagged back into his chair sighing once before saying.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to snap at you I was just angry that you had been hurt." He said softly.

I shrugged before replying. 

"It's fine Hokage Sama." I answered calmly. He winced before saying.

"Naruto I already told you to call me Ji-Chan that hasn't changed I see you as my grandson that hasn't nor will it ever change." He said softly. I smiled before replying.

"I know Ji-Chan." I answered easily.

"Alright you two you're dismissed we'll talk more when needed. Kakashi you're off tomorrow so you can think everything you've been told through once you're more awake."

"Hi Fang, and I bowed before leaving quickly. once we were outside Fang picked me up Shunshin us to our house. I looked up at him in confusion Fang tightened his hold on me before replying.

"I know you can't see right now pup were going to bed we'll talk more when we walk aright?" he said firmly. I nodded yawning.

"Alright Papa see you in the morning." I answered letting myself fall asleep.

I smiled nussling the top of my pup's head walking quickly to my bedroom laying us both down while I had my clone lock everything up. I fell asleep listening to my pup's breathing.


	5. Sealing Book's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang (Kakashi) get's his pup (Naruto) sealing book's
> 
> If anybody wants to beta this story please message me at Darianvarano@gmail.com

When I woke up Papa was still asleep I smiled softly before going to sit in the main room to wait for him to wake. After only a couple of minutes' papa came out, and sat beside me.

"You're up early pup." Papa said softly.

"Couldn't sleep any longer papa not really a surprise I need to be at school soon." I told fang calmly.

"Pup it's 2am you still have four hour's before you need to be at the academy you can still sleep for a couple more hours if you need to." Fang said softly rubbing small circles on my back I hummed curling into his side dozing again.

Once my pup fell asleep again I created clone's telling one "You know what to do." While I had the other create a library in my pup's room for the book's I was buying for him. The clones nodded before doing as I wanted them to.

After half an hour the small library was done being built now we just needed to wait for the last clone to come back. The clones which created the library disburse while I sat there keeping my pup warm waiting for the last clone to return. After a few more minutes the clone returned with an entire stack of the book's I wanted for my pup. I smiled before replying.

"You know what to do with them." The clone smiled before disappearing into my pup's room doing what he needed. Once he was done that clone also disburse.

I smiled softly running my free hand through my pup's spiky hair gently he purred softly in his sleep I echoed it heavily leaning back carefully, and started thinking about what I had been told yesterday night.

SAGE OF SIX PATHS

I had been watching my son's with a heavy heart I knew this time they would fix the mistake they had made the first time. I wanted to give them both something, but what? I thought heavily. I know i drew on my power summoning the death goddess.

"Ah the old sage to what do I have the honor of being called to your presence humm?" It was sarcastically said of course."

"Let me show you something goddess." I told her calmly before forcing her to see everything both of my son's had been through all of their lives. This last life had been the most horrendous for them both I knew it, and I hated it with all of my heart how could it not they were my son's even if they're not biologically my son's any longer they were my son's son's first!

Once I was done showing her everything I retreated from her mind she looked like she had just aged twenty years "Alright old sage what is it you want from me?" She asked wearily.

I told her my thought's calmly. She tilted her head thinking about it. We had been standing there for sometime before she straightened before smiling "Alright old sage I'll do as you have asked of me, but once all three of them leave the earth I get them you will be able to see your son's don't worry about that." She said sharply cutting off what I was going to say. I tilted my head thinking about it for a while before deciding it was completely fair "Alright goddess you have a deal." I told her firmly.

The death Goddess smiled before doing what was needed.

BACK TO EARTH

Naruto's P.O.V

I had just got done with school for the day walking towards my new home wondering what papa wanted to show me when I got home when I tensed bracing for the hatchet in my back, but it never came I turned in surprise honestly expecting fang to be there only to freeze once I saw just who had caught the hatched before it could hit me.


	6. Namikaze Minato Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namikaze Minato finally arrives in the story.

### Namikaze Minato revived.

Lord fourth I thought to myself before understanding it was an imposter. I tensed before clashing with the male. The man's eyes widened at the attack. I couldn't lie the man was holding his own against me pretty well so I smiled thinking well I hadn't had a real challenge in a while let's see just how long he can last. after a few minute's I had to admit he was holding his own well, but honestly I was bored so I used my fastest speed hitting the pressure point in his neck to knock him out. As the imposter fell the ANBU caught the man. I sighed before turning to Ji chan saying.

"Imposter Hokage sama had it really been Lord Fourth I never would of stood a chance against him. He would of obliterated me with his superior speed." I told him honestly.

"Naruto you've surpassed Minato's speed. Namikaze Minato left behind a yellow streak when ever he used it hence the nickname The Yellow Flash. Naruto you didn't leave behind anything when you landed that last attack." Ji chan said sounded completely stunned.

Ji chan made a hand sign, and the ANBU disappear with the man in tow. I hummed at that before saying.

"Hokage Sama it still can't be Lord Fourth everyone knows their souls are taken by The Death God once they pass on." I told him Firmly.

"You're correct Naruto come let's go see just who this imposter is shall we?" Ji chan half asked half ordered.

"Of coarse Hokage Sama lead the way." I said following the older man toward the Hokage's tower.

Once we got there instead of going up we went down into the bowels of the building I wished I was surprised by that, but I couldn't be I had already been down here once prior to this time. My PTSD kicked in hard while I was following Ji Chan still I wasn't actually seeing anything, or anyone who was walking with us I could sense them not see them which wasn't the smartest thing in the world. That thought process pulled me out of the attack. Right now I am so glad I didn't trust many people because it let's me pull out of my own mind more often than not.

Once we entered the room holding the imposter I studied everything around us while the man tried to get into the Imposter's mind, and failed. I hummed when I noticed.

"May I?" I asked calmly.

"What can a child do that I haven't in my many years as a Shinobi?"

"What's the harm in me trying Ibiki San?" I asked levely.

Before he could say anything Ji chan made a go ahead motion Ibiki straightened watching me firmly I studied the man carefully. Even while unconscious the man was still tense as a board I tilted my head interested alright let's see how this goes. I crouched before carefully entering his mind at first I hit a wall obviously I smirked when I realised how to circumvent this type of shielding it was actually three parts sometimes rarely four I worked carefully before finally I was through. I studied his mind carefully he was well shielded smart man, but not smart enough. I studied his mind carefully for inconsistencies before frowning there weren't any I studied him more carefully still nothing. What in the world this can't be possible then I found it I entered, and froze the death god well goddess it would seem. I hurriedly extracted myself from his mind backing up quicky before saying stunned.

"It's really Lord Fourth his mind has the subconscious memory of coming out of the death goddess stomach." I said still reeling from the shock.

"Read me Ibiki san this is the one, and only time i'll allow you into my mind." Ibiki san nodded. When I felt him enter it was a lot softer than the first run around I only allowed him to see what he needed to see once he was done he retreated looking as stunned as I had felt.

"He speaks the truth Hokage Sama it really is Lord Fourth." I heard Ibiki san say while I removed the seal's they had on Lord Fourth to keep him contained. I felt Ji chan's stunned eye's on my while I did. Honestly I couldn't be bothered to keep up appearances too worried about getting Lord Fourth out of the seal's soon I was finished. Once I was I quickly went behind Ji Chan still really shaken by this discovery. The ANBU surrounded the couch Lord fourth was laying on still uncomfortable I honestly couldn't blame them the man's been dead for 12 years now who wouldn't be wary of a dead man walking. We had all been standing, or sitting in Ji Chan's case for almost six hour's now when suddenly Lord Fourth groaned opening his eyes looking like he was in pain I winced yeah he's going to have a headache for at least two hour's. Suddenly Lord Fourth shot up looking around freaked out I couldn't blame the man.

"Easy Lord Fourth there was a bit of a misunderstanding as I'm sure you understand. You'd been dead for 12 years Minato when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere so I'm sure you can see why we were openly hostile towards you we had believed you to be an Imposter." Ji Chan said while I hovered warily in the darkest corner of the room incorporate, and Invisible listening carefully to everything being said before Ji Chan could say anything else Lord Fourth pleaded.

"My Kit Naruto where's my kit?“ The desperation in his voice was frankly unnerving to hear to be honest. 

"Easy Lord Fourth he's right?" He cut himself off suddenly when he realized I wasn't anywhere he could see me Ji Chan turned looking for me I honestly thought Papa would tell them where I was, but actually he didn't I smiled purring my thanks towards him knowing no one else would be able to hear it. Fang tilted his head down just the slightest no one noticed while Ji Chan ordered the ANBU to go track me down. Almost all the ANBU left to do as ordered while a select few stayed behind to protect Ji chan I smiled smart men. 

Once they were gone Lord Fourth tried to follow them, but was still a little too tired to do much.

"Easy Minato I'm certain that Naruto is safe he was the one who took you down, and didn't even break a sweat." Ji Chan said sounding proud. 

Lord Fourth snapped his head towards Ji Chan before rasping. "That was my kit Naruto?" Looking stunned, but oh so proud which surprised me. 

"Yes Minato the one who knocked you unconscious was your 12 year old son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto not that he knows he's your son." Ji Chan finished. 

Lord Fourth looked confused "why wouldn't my kit know who I am?" He sounded hurt, and pissed which made me smother my laughter I mean I knew no one could hear me, but still. 

"Minato you died sealing the nine tailed beast into your only son that made him a massive target, and you had quite a few enemies of your own. I was doing the only thing I could to protect him." Ji Chan sounded slightly panicked. Which honestly I could understand considering just how much KI Lord Fourth was sending his way. The ANBU were all on the floor prostate under the immense pressure. I sighed drawing out of my abilities behind Lord Fourth saying. 

"Please calm down Lord Fourth Ji Chan was just trying to look out for me he's done so since I was a small child." Ji Chan, and Lord Fourth both looked stunned Lord Fourths KI cut out as soon as I had spoke up. 

"Naruto have you been her this entire time?" Ji Chan asked interested. 

"Yes." I told them honestly. 

"How?" Lord Fourth asked surprised. 

"Like this." I started slipping into my abilities calmly before disengaging from them once I was beside Ibiki San which caused him to jump a good two feet in the air. I smiled shaking my head before saying. 

"Jumpy there Ibiki San?" I asked amused. Ibiki's eyes which had been widened quite a bit narrowed on my annoyed. 

"Was that really necessary Naruto!" He snapped irritated with me. I snickered before saying. 

"Loosen up Ibiki San learn to have a little fun once in a while maybe then your chest would stop bothering you so much." I said before shrugging at his spooked expression. 

"I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tails did you not realise that I would have a few perks from that? All of my senses are heightened. Sight, smell, taste, touch all stronger than most shinobi I know." I told them honestly. 

"Just how heightened?" Ibiki San asked before the other two could.

I can smell, and taste the aww, amprhenchen also the terror comming off you in wave's to be bluntly honest it's unsettling just being in the same room as you." I told him resigned.

Before Ibiki San could say anything else Lord Fourth snapped "Enough Ibiki San my kit isn't the enemy stop interrogating him like one!" Ibiki San when quiet instantly. 

Well well 12 years dead, and he's still gains the respect he deserves. I hummed softly once I saw that. Fear show's no matter how long a span of time is I thought tiredly.


End file.
